Birthday Surprise
by MiniMochi-x
Summary: Ichigo's just turned 21 and accidentally gets (very) drunk at his own party. The next morning he wakes up with more than just a hangover, but also a stranger in his bed... Warning: This will become an M-rated fic in upcoming chapters, and it is going to be all about male x male lovin', so if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly, I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki. Male. Orange hair. Brown eyes. Straight... supposedly. But here he was, the morning after his 21st birthday, in bed with another man. Let's rewind a bit...

* * *

10:30am, July 15th, Kurosaki household

Isshin Kurosaki was doing a rather intriguing dance. He was spinning throughout the house, grinning inanely while shouting that the day has come where his "beautiful son has become a man!", then suddenly burst into tears shrieking that his "little Ichi has grown too fast". The aforementioned son stood with his two younger sisters, not at all surprised by their father's recent outburst, while two of his best friends' watched on amusedly. It was well known how emotional Isshin would become when matters concerned his children.

Trying to snap his dad out of his "funny five minutes", a term his sister Karin had felt appropriate in these situations, Ichigo raised his foot and planted it straight into his father's chest. The older man just flopped on to the floor in a rather messy heap, before jumping back up and capturing his son in a bear hug and planting sloppy kisses all over his forehead. Howling laughter filled the large living room, as all four onlookers could see the clear embarrassment flush on to the orangette's face. After a few more minutes of struggling, the second daughter, Yuzu, felt it was time to intervene. Holding out a prettily decorated box right in front of her brother's face, she quickly chimed that it was time to open his presents. After almost an hour he had finished opening them all. It wasn't that there were a ridiculously large amount, but having to pause after opening each one just so an overly emotional father could once again wipe the snot off his face and dab at his teary eyes, did slow the process down quite a lot.

Out of all his gifts, his favourites were a brand new iPod from his doting father, and a very nice pair of limited edition teal coloured Converses from his little sisters. He had been after that particular pair for a long time, immediately being amazed by the stunning colour, but he had struggled to find them in his size due to their rarity. He immediately knew he just had to wear them for his party later that night. Another one of his gifts from his family was a huge birthday badge, that had the number 21 continuously flashing in multicoloured LED's. But that wasn't all. Much to Ichigo's horror, though he tried not to show it on his face, it had also been hand-decorated with sequins and feathers. '...Even fucking feathers!' Ichigo groaned in his own mind. Just as he was about to question his eccentric father what possessed him to do such a thing, a sharp kick from Karin made him realise that he had suspected the wrong family member. He glanced to Yuzu, who was nervously biting her lip as she tried to gage her brother's reaction to his _slightly_ modified badge. Knowing there was no way to politely reject the offending object as he could see in those glittering eyes just how much effort his youngest sister had put in to it, he relented with a slight grimace, which thankfully went unseen by Yuzu, and he gave her a tight hug as thanks. All the while silently dreading what his friends, especially Ishida, would say upon seeing such a gaudy accessory.

* * *

7:23pm, July 15th, Kurosaki household

After spending the afternoon with his loving, albeit fairly eccentric family, the time had come to shower and get himself dolled up for his own celebratory party that evening. Despite turning 21, his father had insisted that his "little boy" must spend the day with family, since Isshin and the girls weren't invited to his big party. Even though Ichigo had already explained several times to his father that the party wouldn't be suitable for two young girls to attend, and most importantly, not wanting to be further embarrassed by the emotional rollercoaster that is Isshin Kurosaki, he successfully managed to kick his pouting father out of his room. As he prepared to go have a shower, Ichigo stopped to grabbed a set of fresh towels and quickly glanced up at the clock and took note of the time. With only 67 minutes before Ishida was due to pick him up, Ichigo ran into the bathroom, all the while being thankful that he had already planned his outfit for the night. And no, he isn't a girl, he just likes being prepared. Well that's what he always told his friends whenever they teased him about it.

* * *

7:48pm, July 15th, Kurosaki household

Wet footprints trailed behind as Ichigo entered his room, with one towel wrapped around his waist and another being used to roughly dry the mess of tangerine atop his head. After quickly pulling on his clothes, and running a little wax through his now towel-dried hair, Ichigo had a brief peek at himself in his full-length mirror. With a touch of modesty, Ichigo dared to wink at his own reflection before feeling utterly embarrassed at himself, but who was he to deny how good he looked right now.

He had initially planned to wear his favourite dark-washed skinnies, with torn knees, paired with a casual black and blue checked shirt, and his brand new chucks. But with his gaudy birthday badge, which to be honest made him look like he belonged inside a bag of Skittles, he decided to tone down the rest of his attire. After all, when you've got ridiculously orange hair spiked up on your head, you do tend to avoid wearing bright colours that would clash. So he changed the shirt for just a simple white deep-v tee, that if he was being vain he would freely admit hugged his well-toned biceps and abs. He wasn't some big hulk of a man, he had a relatively slender frame but his muscles were firm and defined. He finished his look with just a simple black studded belt with a skull buckle. Pleased with his overall appearance, Ichigo tucked his phone and keys into his pocket, and headed downstairs to get the approval from his own little fashion gurus.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Okay, so this is actually my first ever fanfic, so I'm a bit scared about what you'll all think of this! Comments are of course very welcome, but please take it easy on me and don't be too mean :/ Oh and I'm sorry for the sucky title. I've never been good at thinking up titles so just ignore that :3_

Anyway, the next part will hopefully be up soon, I've already written the whole party scene and the morning-after scene when poor Ichi realises he isn't alone in his bed... (I don't wanna say who it is that's with him yet, so feel free to guess for the time being XD) but I still need to just proof-read the rest before uploading. So I promise it won't be too long till lemons! (Yes, this is definitely going to be M-rated in the upcoming chapters!)

I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes, even though I do always reread my stuff several times, mistakes can happen. (Also, for anyone wondering, I'm from the UK so spelling "realise" with an "s" not a "z" is normal for me, as is putting the letter "u" in "colour", so please don't point those out as errors.) Anyway, I hope that you'll all like this and please do review to let me know your thoughts on it, good or bad, and of course any kind reviews will make me upload the next chapter sooner ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Bleach, sadly._

* * *

11:30pm, July 15th, Kuchiki residence.

Ichigo's birthday party was now in full-swing. He had been picked up by Ishida at 8.30 as planned, not a minute later, as his bespectacled friend has always been a stickler for punctuality. And now, hours later, here they were at the Kuchiki's "house". Although in reality, calling it a house was like saying crocodiles could fly. When they had first pulled up at the residence, Ichigo's jaw had gotten a little slack, as he looked upon what was practically a mansion. The property belonged to the parents of his good friend Rukia, and her older brother Byakuya. In all honesty Ichigo was surprised that Byakuya agreed to Rukia's request, as it's no secret that he and Ichigo don't exactly see eye-to-eye about a lot of things. And for some unknown reason that Ichigo couldn't fathom, his best friend Renji had some deep longing for the uptight bastard, and from what Ichigo has seen of their interactions, he had an inkling that perhaps those bizarre feelings were reciprocated. Not that the long-haired man would ever admit to liking someone as loud, brash and with an almost frighteningly similar personality to Ichigo, as Renji Abarai. Despite not understanding exactly what it is about that stern exterior of Byakuya's that Renji seems so attracted to, Ichigo had never once felt disgusted about his red-headed friend's sexual preference. In fact, he had been raised in a very tolerant household and had always strongly believed that you can't choose who you fall for. Mainly because he really could never understand why someone as beautiful and mellow as his mother could've fallen for someone so eccentric as his goat-faced dad. Love works in mysterious ways, after all.

The party was just meant to be attended by his friends, but one of the downsides of living in such a close-knit community was the fact that news travels fast. Like faster than a speeding bullet. So, unsurprisingly, other people had started arriving, claiming to be friends or classmates of the birthday boy's. Funnily enough, he barely recognised any of them. Though the gate-crashers did tend to bring over a drink or two... like a couple bottles of beer, some fruity cocktails, followed by a few vibrantly coloured shots... so inevitably he was quickly getting shit-faced. The ever-serious Ishida warned him to slow down a bit, but two of his other friends, Inoue and Matsumoto, responded by pouring him more drinks. Their combined philosophy of "some is good, more must be better" applied to pretty much everything in their lives. Inoue, for example, loved coming up with weird recipes. She could take a delicious food, such as ice cream, then make it into something entirely inedible by adding kippers and ketchup. How on earth she manages to keep such a fine physique despite her incredible appetite was one thing that always perplexed Ichigo. Matsumoto, on the other hand, could handle her liquor better than most men, a talent she often used to its fullest. So perhaps Ichigo should've taken more caution rather than following their advice, but here he was on his 21st birthday, surrounded by his closest friends, so what could possibly happen?

* * *

12:45am, July 16th, Kuchiki residence

The birthday boy was swaying from side-to-side, absent-mindedly trying to hum along to whatever dubstep song was currently playing. Yes, he was very much drunk at this point. His eyes had glazed over slightly and he had managed to tune out all the voices around him, which proved to be a mistake as something warm and firm had abruptly knocked into him, sending him crashing backwards. Unfortunately, as the room was fairly packed with other swaying bodies, the orangette had accidentally thumped into a third person who cursed in response, almost immediately followed by the sound of glass shattering on the wooden floor. To his horror, the person he had bumped into was a notorious prick at his college, named Nnoitra. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would keep a safe distance from someone such as him, whose only purpose in life seems to be bullying those weaker than him, but yet here he was, standing face-to-face with the piano-toothed thug. In his drunken stupor, Ichigo had barely enough time to register what had just happened when the tall, lanky man, raised his right fist and lunged towards him while slurring some profanities. Luckily for Ichigo, his reactions had always been faster than most thanks to his father's undying appreciation for martial arts, so even in his inebriated state he was able to (just barely) dodge out the way, causing the hot-headed thug to tumble forwards, taking down some other unsuspecting soul as he fell to the ground. Normally the strawberry would've felt some remorse for causing someone else to be drawn into a scuffle, although due to their positioning he presumed that the man who was now pinned onto the floor was actually the one who had inadvertently knocked into him to begin with, causing the whole ordeal. So as far as Ichigo was concerned they were all as guilty as each other, so he decided to make a swift exit but was startled to find his ankle stuck. He looked down confused, trying to focus his fuzzy eyes, when he saw a large hand wrapped tightly around him.

Hearing loud cussing and shuffling movements, he watched as Nnoitra pushed himself up then readied himself in a fighting stance, expecting another attack, but much to his surprise the taller man had turned his back to him, and instead was trying to help the other guy up as if they knew each other. That's when it dawned on him that the person holding his foot wasn't Nnoitra, instead it was the other man still sprawled out on the floor. Ichigo looked down at him, with an expression that clearly screamed 'what the fuck you holding onto me for?', to which he just got a devilish smirk in response. For a moment he felt his chest tighten, almost as if his ribcage had shrunk, not leaving his heart enough room to beat.

The room was almost pitch-black, except for the seizure-enducing spotlights that Renji had put up, so Ichigo couldn't even tell what colour the guy's hair was, or what colour those lustful eyes that were practically undressing him where he stood were. That didn't stop him from shuddering underneath that intense gaze though. Ichigo had to mentally slap himself for feeling like a flustered idiot, some guy was currently eye-raping him and he was just letting that happen? 'Oh hell no', he told himself, and returned the stare, his eyebrows deepening further than usual, his trademark scowl firmly in place. The man before him let out a loud bark of laughter, stunning the strawberry for a moment as he wondered if the guy knew he was trying to glare daggers at him or if he was just mocking him, then to his relief he felt his ankle being released.

Now that both men stood before Ichigo, he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked up at the cheeky bastard who had caused this whole mess. Playful eyes gazed back down at him, looking deep into Ichigo's chocolate orbs, when suddenly a shadow blocked the intense stare. Not surprisngly, Nnoitra was still feeling angered and he had once again prepared to attack, but was pulled backwards before having something whispered to him. A scowl that almost rivalled Ichigo's own appeared on the aggressor's face, who after a moment of considering what was spoken to him, shrugged his shoulders and lunged towards Ichigo anyway. The friend had once again tried to detain the lanky one, agitation now etched on his handsome face, but was beaten to the punch by Ichigo. Literally. The strawberry had gotten tired of all the abuse that was flowing from the skinny cretin, so he had taken matters into his own hands by firmly planting his fist right into his stomach. He didn't like hitting people in the face, mainly because that often caused nosebleeds or teeth flying out, and frankly he didn't want to dirty his own hand with other people's bodily fluids. So he often opted for the stomach instead as it was nice and fleshy.

Nnoitra stumbled backwards clutching his gut, then once again propelled himself toward the increasingly annoyed berry. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, in hopes of calming his anger, Ichigo simply kicked forwards, knocking Nnoitra's legs from out underneath him. As he fell onto the floor in a rather ugly heap, Ichigo's eye twitched as he heard that same bark of laughter from above him. Looking upwards slightly, as that bastard was a good few inches taller than him, he saw the man from earlier still openly leering at him and his mouth curled up into a smirk. "Mmm, you're fiesty, ain't ya _Strawberry_", the man spoke in an infuriatingly smooth tone. Pure anger, mixed with a hint of embarrassment, flashed across Ichigo's features as he physically tensed at that stupid nickname. He didn't even know this guy so how the hell did he know that's what his name means!? Well, it was his party after all, and all the other gate-crashers had correctly identified him as the birthday boy, so it wasn't too surprising that his name was probably known by everyone at this point. Still, it pissed him off to no end that some strange guy was making fun of him.

He turned to leave, when his arm was now held in that same tight grip. Sighing loudly, he turned faster than he thought possible, and swung his other fist in an attempt to knock the guy off, but to his surprise his fist had actually been caught mid-swing. Gaping for a moment, Ichigo let his defenses down and so wasn't prepared for the sudden pressure he felt against his mouth. Slightly chapped lips brushed against his own, and a moist tongue flicked and licked at his lower lip hungrily. Blinking, he realised the guy infront of him had shortened the distance between them to nothing, and had successfully stolen a kiss from him. For a brief moment, Ichigo felt himself get swept away by the sheer audacity of this stranger, but when he accidentally let a soft whimper escape his mouth, he snapped back to reality. Blushing furiously, he pulled away, furrowed his brows and glared again, as for some reason he couldn't even string together a few words.

"I like ya eyes, they're fiery... like ya got some hidden passion in 'em", the man before him drawled out, that ever-so-confident smirk returning to his face once more. Ichigo's cheeks felt like they were just seconds from melting into nothing, as the heat radiating off them could rival the sun's own warmth. He finally managed to open his mouth to tell this arrogant guy where to shove his opinion, when the other man added, "Shame ya outfit kinda distracts from 'em though." He gave the orangette another quick glance from head-to-toe then lingered his gaze upon the huge, feathery, glittering badge adorning Ichigo's chest, before continuing, "after all, it looks like a care bear threw up all over ya..." At this point, the vein that was already popping in Ichigo's head was almost ready to explode, and he successfully landed a punch right into that guy's face. Scratch what he said before about not dirtying his own hand, that bastard deserved to have his perfect face smashed. Luckily for Ichigo, the man hadn't expected to be hit so hard, so once again he fell backwards and Ichigo took that moment to escape. He didn't want to be around that jackass for one moment longer.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well here's part 2! A lot longer than the first chapter, and hopefully much more interesting too. I hadn't planned to release this chapter so soon, but I was so touched that one person had favourited (not sure if that's even a real word but you know what I mean!) this story just a couple of hours after I had published it, and another had chosen to follow it! I honestly hadn't expected anyone to even bother reading this, so thank you both very much. No reviews so far unfortunately... but I guess there isn't much to judge in the first chapter as not much happens... sorry about that O.o I just wanted to create the premise for this, so that's why it's kinda rubbish so far. But it will improve!_

_Next part will be about the morning after, with Ichi having to piece together the previous night's events :3 I've tried to keep the mystery man's identity a secret, though I think there's been a lot of obvious hints so far. If anyone can guess then please leave a comment ^_^_

_Thanks for reading~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own Bleach. I wish I did, but it's probably for the best I don't. Otherwise there would be lemony scenes in every episode._

* * *

7:24am, July 16th, Kuchiki residence; Guest room #3

Blearily trying to open his tired eyes and stretching slightly, Ichigo let out a small groan as he felt a stab of pain in his lower back. He tried to lift his head, so he could figure out what exactly was going on, but had to quickly flop back down on the pillow as the world around him began to spin. Gently massaging his temples to try to calm the throbbing sensation, he started to sift through his hazy memories. 'What the hell happened last night...?'

It was odd, instead of being able to just think back to the previous night, Ichigo's mind was a total mess. It was like someone had cut out his thoughts and memories, then just stuck them back hastily, like a poorly put together scrap book. Well, that is the curse of a hangover.

He could clearly remember the start of his party, his friends making fun of him as they always did, then them all trying to shove drinks down his throat. Then after what felt like the twentieth drink of the night, everything started to get fuzzy. He vaguely recalled his friends going their separate ways, either to dance and flirt with their other-halves, or just to mingle with other party-goers. Ichigo himself had wandered around the monstrous sized house, stopping to briefly chat with strangers and get pulled into all sorts of drinking games. He even remembered the few people who tried to come onto him. Most were girls he had seen around the campus at college, all exploiting their feminine charms and enticing men with their perky assets. To be honest, he was quite used to this type of seduction; feeling his t-shirt being tugged closer to the girl so she could push her chest flush against his skin, nestling his arm firmly between her breasts, all the while softly giggling and cooing for his affection. Despite how many girls had used this tactic on him over the years, he never once gave in. It wasn't like he was gay nor a virgin, as he had slept with a couple of girls before, but it only ever happened after he had been in an exclusive relationship with them for a while. He didn't believe in one-night stands. For him, sex was a way for two people to express their feelings for each other. He'd never been "in love" before, but he had deeply cared for his ex-girlfriends. Even though he was currently single, he still had no desire to just get his rocks off with some bimbo, he wanted a more meaningful connection than just a physical one. Call him a sap or whatever, he didn't care.

Skipping forward a bit, he remembered the fight he almost had with those two guys. That lanky dickhead named Nnoitra, and the bastard with that deliciously feral grin and smouldering eyes... and that moist tongue that lapped at his lips... and that bold, dominating presence that made Ichigo quiver...

Quickly snapping out of his reverie, a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if one of them had caught up with him later and given him a beating? Well that would explain why his back ached, but surely he would've had some wounds to his front too, or at least pain in his knuckles from fighting back? Still unsure of how to explain his uncomfortable state, he attempted to jump-start his memories a bit more. After another few minutes of concentration, some of the missing puzzle pieces started falling back into place.

He could remember a strong arm encircle his hips, pulling him forward into a fierce embrace; slightly resilient lips nipping at his own; a moist tongue slipping between his lips to forcefully ravish his mouth, leaving behind the overwhelming taste of Jägermeister in it's wake, before licking and sucking his own into action, the two appendages fighting for control; a tight grip upon his hand, eagerly dragging him up the stairs and then throwing him into the bedroom; clothes being ripped off in amazing haste before being pushed onto the soft mattress; a warm hand roaming all over his bare skin, stroking his throat then gliding down his lower back to finally slip beneath his boxers and give his ass a firm squeeze, all while a wet tongue lapped at his nipple then teasingly trailed downwards... Then from that moment on, all he could see was stars, all he could feel was immense pleasure, and all he could hear were delightfully dirty words, eagerly pushing him closer to his release.

Feeling himself harden at just the memory of the previous night, Ichigo suddenly realised that he had slept with a total stranger. He had broken his one golden rule: no one-night stands. There was something else lingering in the back of his mind, something seemed a bit odd about the foreplay he had engaged in... for one thing, no one had ever tried to touch his ass like that before. None of the women he had ever been with were interested in that kind of thing, and in all honesty Ichigo had never thought that he'd like it either, but the tightening he now began to feel in his lower abdomen begged to differ. While he did regret sleeping with an unknown, and clearly kinky woman, he couldn't help feeling that he had just experienced the best sex in his life, even if he couldn't remember it fully. Exhaling softly in an effort to calm down the stiffening between his legs, he once again tried to make sense of the night's activities and figure out who this woman was and just how he got to this point. But still, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that he was missing something very important.

The small amount of common sense that the alcohol hadn't managed to kill, tried to point out other flaws in his logic, but he silenced those thoughts as he had more pressing matters to deal with. Like what should he say to this woman? 'Sorry I fucked you but don't remember doing it'? Yeah, like that would go well. Letting out another sigh, he decided he had to face his problems head-on. As much as he would've loved to just get the hell out of there before she awoke, he knew he had to man-up and apologise. And just pray that he used protection. _Shit_. Panic flashed through his head, what would he do if he hadn't? He knew for a fact that he didn't have any condoms on him to begin with. All of his friends, even his father, had always told him to have some in case of _'emergencies'_, though Ichigo had always thought it to be unnecessary. After all, he didn't sleep around, and what else would he possibly need a condom for? Emergency water balloons? No, he didn't think so. Then again, perhaps the woman he was with already had some. Or maybe one of his friends had slid one in his pocket when they saw that he was about to get lucky. Realising that he'd never know for sure if he just laid there, he slowly lifted himself up, in hopes that he'd see a used condom at the foot of the bed or something. As he started to sit up, he suddenly realised there was a warm hand resting gently on his right thigh, fingers dangerously close to his throbbing groin. For some reason, this made him feel even worse. The woman had remained intimate with him even as they slept, and now he was about to have the most awkward conversation of his life with her.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he attempted to regain focus as his eyes still felt a bit blurry. That's when a flash of shocking pink caught his attention. As it was down to his right, near the opposite corner of the bed, he quickly figured that it was the girl's skirt or panties or something similar. Though for some reason that unrelenting tugging at his brain made its reappearance, causing him to do a double-take. Looking back down and squinting slightly, he noted that there was something odd about the pink garment. For one thing, the foot it was caught on looked even larger than Ichigo's own. Slightly perturbed, his gaze travelled further up, noticing that the leg that was peeking out from under the blanket seemed rather muscular and had dark, fine hairs littering the naturally tanned skin. As delicious as the limb looked, Ichigo couldn't help but think that a woman's leg shouldn't look like that...

Leaning slightly closer, and furrowing his brows as his eyes tried to gain better focus, he realised that the pink panties he had spotted weren't actually panties after all. No, they were actually hot pink boxers, still wrapped around a very masculine leg. And that's when it all finally made sense. The little cogs in Ichigo's brain had realigned, and he had finally caught on to the actual situation he was in. Here he was, absolutely naked, with the exception of his sword-shaped pendant hanging low around his neck, in bed with another, clearly also naked, **man.**

_Fuck._

* * *

_**A/N: **Here's part 3 already! Unfortunately I no longer seem to have the outline for the next part saved on my laptop, so it'll take me a little longer to flesh it out. I'm thinking of only doing about 2 more chapters, but don't worry, we'll soon get more lemony goodness. I hope that the brief mentions in this chapter are enough to get you all excited for the next installment though!_

_Still no reviews sadly, but I suppose that could be considered a good thing, as no one has told me that my writing makes them physically sick or anything. Besides, I've got more followers now! Yay! Thank you all so much, to be honest you've all given me the motivation to release this part so soon, so thank you for letting me know that you are actually interested in where this story is going. So I hope this chapter meets your expectations ^_^_

_Anyway, I'll try to not leave you all waiting too long for the next bit. Luckily I'm working a lot less this week than usual, so between reading manga and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, and playing Pokémon X (my husband has Y and he's miles ahead of me, so I need to catch up :3 lol), I'll try to knuckle down and get writing. Of course, any kind reviews may motivate me to work quicker XD (Btw, I'm sorry my A/N are always so long! I do tend to ramble...)_


End file.
